<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Locked in Silence by ElliWasTaken</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766616">Locked in Silence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElliWasTaken/pseuds/ElliWasTaken'>ElliWasTaken</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Comforting, Derealization, Emotional Abuse, Explicit Language, Flashbacks, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Physical Abuse, Rape, Sexual Abuse, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Triggers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:35:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElliWasTaken/pseuds/ElliWasTaken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>George had nothing. Not even a strand of hope.<br/>How could he make it past a day?<br/>It wasn't until he had one thing. That one thing became his everything.<br/>But did the boy look at George the way he dreamed of him?</p><p>( PLEASE read all tags before reading. )</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. No Way Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! This is my first time ever writing a fan fic of any sorts. I've always loved to write and thought this would be fun practice!</p><p>PLEASE read all the tags before reading! I'll try to keep them up to date as much as I can to avoid triggering.<br/>Don't feel pressured to keep reading if at any point you're uncomfortable or upset. I'm always down to talk if you need someone to listen and/or help &lt;3</p><p>Story is written from George's perspective.<br/>I don't know if the perspectives will switch in the future, but I'll always make note if it does. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He knew what to do to get to me. He knew how to break me down into madness. How I wish I could find the strength to wipe that stupid smirk off his face with the back of hand. </p><p>But I couldn't. I just laid there, helpless. Pathetic. </p><p><em>Why didn't I fight back this time?  </em>He didn't pin my arms into a numbness state like last night, and the night before, and the night-</p><p>
  <em>WHY DIDNT I-</em>
</p><p>"You seem to be enjoying it now, huh, sweetheart?" he said softly, breaking me from my trance. </p><p>I cringed at that word. <em>Sweetheart.</em> The absolute audacity he has. How dare he use that word to knowingly break me down, make me become something I'm not, but what he wanted me to be. How did he know that word would surprisingly throw me back into his arms, wide-eyed and innocent.</p><p><em>"</em><em>How does a trip to the park sound, sweetheart?",</em> his voice echoed in my head, filled with kindness and youth. </p><p>I nodded with excitement, accustomed to the nickname that unfittingly was tied to my identity for him, completely naïve to what this man I once called my father could do. </p><p>A loud zip of his pants brought my attention back to the body I left for a couple of seconds. It felt so fucking nice to not be in it for some time. I wish I could leave it behind forever. But, no, I was here: arms to my side, legs stretched, back completely straight with my head looking up at the ceiling. I would look normal to the unsuspecting eye, if it wasn't for the stains of bruises, cuts, and blood that made my body look like a child's artwork that is stuck on the steel refrigerator with a letter magnet for everyone in the household to judge. That's exactly what I was. A mess on a blank piece of paper, used and abused with colors and sharp objects, judged by those who were aware of how fucked up it was, yet looked beautiful in the eyes of the artist. And <em>he</em> was the artist.</p><p><em>This</em> looked beautiful to him. </p><p>I'm left alone in the dimmed room, with only some light of the lowering sun peeking through the slightly curtained window, shining a spotlight on the dark coloration on part of my leg. I was cold, my body completely exposed for anyone to see if they were to turn the doorknob and step in. But I didn't care. I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. I couldn't even cry. I wanted to do that more than anything, but it felt as if every drop of emotion was taken from my body, leaving me empty. I felt nothing. <em>Why can't I feel anything?</em></p><p>
  <em>Why am I not doing anything about it? </em>
</p><p><em>What the fuck is wrong with me? .. </em>is what I'm left thinking until my brain has grown tired of its own conversation with someone who will never respond, leaving me to close my eyes and drift into another life where I can actually feel something. </p><p>I feel a single tear fall down the side of my cheek and hit directly onto my pillow. </p><p>~~~~~</p><p>I wake up to the agonizing pain he left inside of me, scooting up and to the edge of the bed to let my legs dangle before I attempted stand, which I realize I could barely do. I sigh as the blaring red time of 7:03 hit the corner of my eye, meaning it was time to get dressed for school. </p><p>
  <em>Wait, I slept the whole day?</em>
</p><p>My thoughts were interrupted by said pain-inducer walking into my bedroom with the same fucking smirk from the day before. Now I wanted to punch it out of him with all my force.</p><p>"Can't believe you enjoyed yourself so much that you needed the whole day to rest," he mocked. My anger only grew even more as he continued. "Don't think I'm driving you to school, by the way. You're not that special. You can walk, lazy slut." I rolled my eyes at the weak insult and obvious fact I knew I was going to face. Of course I was going to have to walk, a douche doesn't change from being a douche overnight, especially if it's been part of his daily routine since birth.</p><p>However, I quickly realize my mistake.</p><p>He storms up to me, practically running, face directly in front of mine, arms pounded into the bed, each on either side of me. The force of his rage almost pushed me to fall back into the bed where he used me last. His breathing was hot and heavy, almost burning my skin. I slightly trembled and I knew he heard it, further igniting his lust to make me crumble beneath him. His voice hit a terrifyingly low octave, slow and harsh. </p><p>"Roll your eyes at me again, bitch, and I'll get you a collar and leash, making you <em>crawl</em> everywhere you go. Then people will see who you fucking belong to."</p><p>I froze.</p><p>I could only blink at him as he continued, his voice still gruff and raging, "Do I make myself clear?" </p><p>No response could leave my mouth. I pushed and pushed, yet, nothing. </p><p>He despises not getting his questions answered.</p><p>"ANSWER ME", he shouted as he further pushed his face into mine, making me jump at the sudden change in tone and forced movements onto me.</p><p>I crumbled.</p><p>"Y-yes sir!" </p><p>"Good." he said, voice falling back into a more tolerable tone. He stepped back, finally allowing a cooler breeze hit me. He turned around and walked back out my room, closing the door slowly and looking back while doing so. <em>Teasing me.</em></p><p>I huffed out once I heard the door<em> click </em>closed, realizing I had been holding my breath. Empty tears started rolling down my face as I realized that I let him win again.</p><p>
  <em>I keep letting him win. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>What the FUCK is wrong with me? </em>
</p><p>I choke back the rest of the tears, barely able to breathe properly, as I stand up to my dresser and pick out a random t-shirt and pants, throwing them on lazily. My shoes are magically slipped on and I grab my backpack as I head out my bedroom and down the stairs. I completely avoid grabbing breakfast, walking past the kitchen on my way to the front door, knowing he would be in there. I catch a quick glimpse in the corner of my eye as I pass the entrance of said kitchen. His stupid smile and eyes were watching me try to escape as quickly as possible. I ignore it. I walk out the front door, closing it behind me without even a glance back to make sure it completely shut behind me. All I could think about is how much I wanted to be anywhere, but here. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! Kinda of a short chapter and slow start, just testing the waters really, hehe.<br/>I'm kinda always busy with school so updates might not be consistent :(  but i'll try my best!!!<br/>Any work that is found inappropriate or uncomfortable to the CC's in the story will quickly be edited or removed altogether! I'm always trying to stay as respectful to their wishes as I possibly can, but please note this is my first time ever doing something like this :)<br/>Comments, concerns, and constructive criticism is very welcome and appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh my goodness! You're back for more! Thank you so so so much! <br/>This story is definitely going to be a longer one, but I have ideas for shorter ones to work on to keep you fueled ;)<br/>Also, let me know if you would like chapters to be longer! I have a short attention span and (again) am new to this, so I don't know what a good length looks like (that's what she said)</p>
<p>ANYWAYS, as always, read the tags, proceed with caution, and comments/concerns/criticism are all very accepted!<br/>Story is from George's POV again :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Walking to school would have felt excruciatingly painful if it wasn't for the numbness that replaced it. My whole body was numb. My brain was numb. I felt nothing. They both started to separate as my body continued to move along the endless path and my brain traveled into another nameless body behind me. </p>
<p><em>Who was watching me?</em> </p>
<p>
  <em>Why is it not bothering me?</em>
</p>
<p>I never heard my pace change, my breathing stayed the same, as if someone else had it under their control. I let them control my body as I left to watch the moving body now in front of me. I was- They were so lifeless. No emotion. Yet, they were feeling every emotion. They were internally screaming, for help? For a savior? For an escape?</p>
<p>From what?</p>
<p>I am currently watching them, and they are walking on the sidewalk, free to run away from whatever made them lose all sense of hope. They were passing every house in the neighborhood, each one with its own secret, one of which could have had someone actually trapped, unbeknownst to the outside world. So, what were they cursing for? <em>Why didn't they just run?</em></p>
<p>A car honk startles the separated entities back into one, back into me. I turn to my left to see a shadow gray 2019 Chevy Colorado pulling just in front of me, forcing me to walk a little quicker towards the passenger door as the window rolls down. Once I reach it, I am greeted by a familiar kind smile, one that I never want to run away from. </p>
<p>"Guess who got their keys back!" Nick says excitedly.</p>
<p>I chuckle softly. "About damn time." He returns a gentle giggle, unlocking the door to let me pull the door open. I step in and close the door behind me only to see a pair of more generous grins in the back seats, preparing to greet me with their own phrases of kindness. </p>
<p>"Long time no see George!" Karl began, with his signature tone, a loud and higher pitched voice that only brought smiles to those who heard it. </p>
<p>"Yeah, where the fuck have you been?" Alex continued, a similar loud tone that made some cringe at its intensity. </p>
<p>I mirrored their smiles, turning around as I put on my seatbelt to say, "What do you mean? I saw you guys on Friday! It's been three days!"</p>
<p>We all held back giggles as we continued with the stupid but joyous bit. </p>
<p>"Three days without seeing your boys? Who's got your attention, Gogy?" Alex teased, nudging Karl as he said this.</p>
<p>I can see Karl easily take the hint, pushing with "I bet she must be one honk of a person if she can keep George's attentiveness still."</p>
<p>I forced out a scoff, trying to appear offended, but I was amused at the fact that my friends think anyone would be interested in me.</p>
<p>I'm nothing special.</p>
<p>A typical pale boy, with an average figure and standard height. I have been complimented on my gentle eyes, inviting smile, and contagious laughter. But besides that, I was dull and unamusing to most. That is, except for my friends, who always got the other side of me out into the public eye when need be. My "feral" side as Karl liked to call it. I didn't mind going <em>feral</em>, especially not around these boys. They have been like brothers to me since I was extremely young, especially Nick.  </p>
<p>"Come on guys, chill, George has a life, and if he wants to keep it private, we should respect it." Nick intrudes, attempting to save me from the awkward conversation that a <em>she</em> is not really what I am looking for in a partner.</p>
<p>
  <em>Only he knew. </em>
</p>
<p>"What?" Karl pushes back, "Gogy not man enough to talk about who he can get with?". He pauses, a smirk building on Karl face as he turns to Alex and says, "or how loud she moans?"</p>
<p>They both erupt in a serious of mocking feminine moans, slowly building louder and louder, which are received by a small chuckle and smile from both Nick and me, shaking our heads in disbelief of how vulgar our friends can be. Their moans grow into a competition of barks and growls that only ends as we all explode into laughter at how idiotic we can get when we are together. </p>
<p><em>This happiness</em>, it is the reason why I resist all the suffering that my home life forces me to endure. </p>
<p>As our laughter quiets slowly, Alex unexpectedly asks through his giggles, "So do you top or bottom, George?", seemingly trying to continue to laughter. However, he only makes it die faster, as a returned drop of my smile catches everyone's attention.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh no.</em>
</p>
<p><em>They saw it. </em> <em>T</em> <em>he vulnerability. </em></p>
<p>
  <em>And they are still seeing it. </em>
</p>
<p>Everyone gives each other a glance as I freeze, unable to come up with a rebuttal to Alex's question or make an excuse as to why I didn't just laugh it off.</p>
<p>My head is spinning, making me want to throw up the acid in my empty stomach all over the almost-brand new, washed truck. My thoughts are thrown around back and forth to the events from the night before, my lungs now mimicking the desperation for air from said events. The weight that was pressed on top of me returning again, my limbs feeling heavy, even though nothing pressed them down in the first place. A tear starts to form and I fight against its release. My eyes are free to roam, contrary to the rest of my body, and they find Nick's, signaling for help, for an escape. </p>
<p>He catches it. </p>
<p>"Well since you're so curious, Alex, he'll definitely top for you, if you're really that needy for someone to dominant you", he chuckles. </p>
<p>Karl was the first to cry out laughing, with Nick following closely behind, allowing me to follow suit and leaving Alex in frustration, mocking our joyous outburst. </p>
<p>"Ha ha ha", he rolls eyes, "can you just shut the fuck up and drive? We're gonna be late." </p>
<p>"Sure, mamas, anything for you." Nick teased, causing everyone to laugh even harder. Alex punched his arm in retort, but slowly joined us in our happiness. </p>
<p>As Nick pulled the gear shift and began to turn back onto the road and towards the school, I glanced at him, making sure his eyes met mine one last time, giving him a silent look of "<em>thank you". </em>He nodded softly, and I huffed out a short and quiet breath, turning up the music Nick had been playing before he stopped to pick me up. </p>
<p>I scoffed as I heard the lyrics. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Go ahead and cry, little boy</em> </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> <em>You know that your daddy did too</em> </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> <em>You know what your mama went through </em> </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<em>Of course"  </em>is all I could think. It was the most fitting song. Yet, I allowed myself to be enveloped by the bass of the speakers Nick had installed. The vibrations soothing the anxiousness that had grown seconds before. The pain I felt in my body slowly slipped away as I closed my eyes and drowned in the lyrics. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> <em>You gotta let it out soon, just let it out</em> </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I allow the single tear that I had been wrestling with fall, the chill of the liquid rolling down my cheek making me shiver slightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Nobody does it like you do</em> </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> <em>I know how much it matters to you</em> </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> <em>I know that you got daddy issues</em> </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The entire drive, my brain fights within itself, the memories of laughter and tears collide with themselves throughout my weekly routine. I try to escape one to find the other, while the other escapes me leaving me with the one. I run aimlessly through these memories that seem more to be running through me, unable to stop to hear the laughter of my friends, forced to stay watching myself being pressed into my "Winnie the Pooh" themed covers. I am crying out for someone to hear me, unable to fight against the man who has a clear physical advantage over my 7-year-old body.</p>
<p>No one can hear a sock-stuffed, child's mouth as they yell for anything or anyone to stop whatever it was they were feeling. <em>It was hopeless from the beginning. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> <em>And if you were my little girl</em> </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> <em>I'd do whatever I could do</em> </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> <em>I'd run away and hide with you </em> </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <span class="u">I love that she's got daddy issues, and I do too...</span> </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The song referenced is "Daddy Issues" by The Neighbourhood. Definitely check it out if you haven't heard it! <br/>Again, my updates might not be consistent but I can keep you up to date on my twitter, if you want to follow, in case of anything. @elli_was_taken<br/>As always, ANY work that the CC's find uncomfortable or inappropriate, I will be more than happy to edit or remove!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. New Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>FINALLY, Dream has entered the chat. Although I will admit it's not much, I promise you there will be a lot more of Dream next chapter.<br/>(and no, not in that way, this is purely fluff and angst... unless.... nah jk)<br/>As always, please read the tags before reading, as I do update them as I go.<br/>Comments/concerns/constructive criticism are extremely welcome and appreciated!<br/>Any work the CCs find uncomfortable or inappropriate, I am more than happy to edit or remove! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The truck slowed to a stop in its respected spot in the student parking lot. The sound of the gear shift changing from D to P signaled us to remove our seatbelts and exit the vehicle. However, it took a few seconds for the sound to register in my brain as I ended up being the last person out the truck. Nick was forced to stay behind as Karl and Alex began to make their way to the front gates. He had to make sure all doors were closed, allowing a <em>beep </em>to echo through the concrete walls and lock the vehicle shut. </p><p>I grinned sheepishly at him as I realized I was the reason Nick had to wait and fall behind the rest of our friends. I assumed he would return my grin with a playful roll of his eyes. Instead, his eyes met mine with a concerned look. </p><p>"George?" he spoke up, cautiously, as to not alert our friends that were only a couple feet ahead of us. </p><p>"Yeah?", I replied as we started following behind, keeping a safe distance and kind pace right next to each other. </p><p>
  <em>Please don't ask. Please. Let me live in blissful ignorance. Just for today.</em>
</p><p>"You're my best friend. We're practically brothers. We've been through so much.", he paused, lowering his voice slightly, "so goddamn much." I waited for him to get to the point, knowing what the point was before he even said it. My eyes never left his face as he avoiding my gaze, letting himself look out into the world but not actually <em>seeing it</em>. I didn't mind though. </p><p>He sighed quietly, keeping the tone of the exhale as more worried than anything else. "So, I know when something is wrong, and I know it is right now. Something is happening and you're not telling me. You can't convince me otherwise. You should know that by now." </p><p>My eyes fall to the floor, my face freezing, unable to open my mouth to respond with some type of lie. Although I had came up with one in my head right on cue, he was right. He was my best friend. He was the closest I had to a brother. </p><p>He knew me too well.</p><p>Our pace never changes, our footsteps echoing as we continued to walk, filling up the silence I had laid in front of us. The school was slowly approaching us, yet growing bigger and bigger, as if it were chasing us. I knew Nick didn't want this conversation to go unnoticed, but I couldn't even think of what string of words to put together to form a coherent story as to why Nick had every reason to be worried. However, he was the one to break the silence.</p><p>"I'm not mad. Just...", he hesitated, "scared." My eyes shoot up to his face again, this time his deep brown eyes locked with mine.</p><p>
  <em>Scared? </em>
</p><p>He read my thoughts. </p><p>"Yes, I'm scared. Scared at the thought- the fact that you can be going through literal hell right now and I- I- I'm literally powerless. I can't help you in any way. And I- I- can't bare to see you in that kind of pain. Or ANY kind of pain, <em>Georgie</em>.", he voice began cracking, holding back weeps that so desperately wanted to come out. However, he knew better than to have a breakdown in the middle of the frantic front yard of our high school.</p><p>I smiled softly at him at the use of the nickname. <em>Georgie</em>. </p><p>
  <em>&lt;"C'mon, Georgie! Pass me the ball!" Nick yelled in front of the goal net that was kid-sized. Yet, it was still too small for the boys, even as young as they were.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He had a determined look on his face, a stance that protected almost every corner of the goal. Almost.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>George started to walk closer, kicking the ball softly as he approached his best friend and the net. When he was close enough, he purposely exaggerated his aim for the right. Nick reacting to block, leaving the left open. Nick was fast, but George was faster. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The ball shot directly in, almost plummeting the net to its back with the force of the contact. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>George was jumping up and down, taunting his friend. 'LETS GO! 3-2! IN YOUR FACE!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nick rolled his eyes. "Yeah, ha-ha, whatever. You're going to the World Cup. We get it."  George couldn't help his laughing. "Don't worry, Nicky, I won't forget you when I do. You can still have my autograph. You'll just have to wait in line." Nick punched George's arm playfully, bringing George's laughter down slowly as Nick matched it with his own giggles. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well, maybe help me learn that move so I can get better and we can be on the field together! First to 10?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>George grinned, the beam of the sunset tracing his lips. "You're on". &gt;</em>
</p><p>I had stopped walking, allowing Nick follow suit to catch his thoughts and desolate tears. I took a breath in, calming myself so I can actually respond to my distressed friend. </p><p>"It's hard.", I started. <em>At least it's a start. </em>"there is something wrong. I don't want to keep it, or anything, as a matter of fact, from you. I just- I'm not ready.", I finished.</p><p>I trust this man. I trust him with every bit in me. Even after he had apologized for stealing my Fruit Snacks during Kindergarten lunch, or after I outted myself to him on accident, or after my mother-</p><p>He never left my side. All I had ever felt from and towards the person in front of me was love. We know where our feelings stand. He's heterosexual, and I'm not interested. I cherish the friendship and bond we have, neither of us ever needing for it to grow further than that. So for me to keep something from him. It never felt right. Yet, I could never bring up the courage to tell him: tell him what was happening to me, <em>what he was doing to me</em>. </p><p>Thankfully, I didn't need to. </p><p>"Okay...that's- that's okay." he breathed. I released a breath as well, unaware that I was holding it. He continued, "could you just promise me one thing?" I hesitated, but nodded gently.</p><p>"You have my phone number. You have my address. Hell, you even have a house key." We chuckled quietly together, but stopped pretty quickly as he opened his mouth to plead for my word. "If for any reason you don't feel safe, or you need help, or you're ready to talk, or whatever the reason is," he paused, stepping forward a little to meet my eyes, sternly yet with warmth.</p><p>"..you get to me, in whatever way you have to." </p><p>It was too much. I couldn't help it. I couldn't hold them back. They fell out of my eyes like spikes, burning and poking as they flowed out and onto my skin.</p><p>I closed the space in between us quickly, wrapping my arms around his neck and burying my face in the area between his shoulder and neck as I let out small sobs. His arms quickly wrapped around my back, pulling me in tight as if he had lost and finally found me. I let out a small "thank you" in between sobs. His hand was rubbing my back softly as the other had met with my face, pulling me off gently so he could wipe my hair away from my face. He wiped the tears streaking down my cheeks as he said, "I'll always be here for you, Georgie. Please never forget that." </p><p>I stepped back and he let me go, resting a single hand on one of my shoulders. I continued from where he had left off, wiping my own tears off my face with the sleeves of my light blue hoodie I had left in my backpack and thrown on during the car ride. I sniffed, finally catching my breath. </p><p>"I promise."</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>We walked into homeroom almost side by side, with me falling shortly behind as I try to hide my reddened cheeks, eyes, and nose. I lowered my head more as I saw people looking up as we crossed the room to the empty seats behind our friends. I sat behind Alex while Nick took the latter. They both almost snapped their necks around as if they were two owls trying to get a good look around the night of the forest. </p><p>"Where the hell were you guys?" Alex almost yelled in his unnaturally loud tone. However, the noise of the conversations around the room made his voice sound almost as whisper. I still heard him, but had no idea how to respond. </p><p>"I left my backpack in the truck and we had to walk all the way back," Nick responded easily with a soft chuckle. <em>I forget that I learned my ability to lie from him.</em></p><p>"How do you forget your backpack for school? What a honking idiot." Karl laughed. I watch Nick reciprocate the laugh, as to not seem as he took it to offense, since he had no reason to be. Alex suddenly asked, almost judgingly, "Why do you also say 'honk', Karl? You can just say 'fuck'. No one would care"</p><p>"I think it's funnier and more unique if I come up with my own definition for words," Karl retorted proudly.</p><p>"That's better described as delusional," Nick giggled, inviting Alex to join in. "Be careful Nick, he's gonna give 'delusional' it's own definition and make it something stupid like 'awesome'." Alex laughed to himself. "Actually, I think I will-" Karl's voice fades away as my gaze is caught and I drift off.</p><p>Oh fuck. </p><p>The hair. The skin. The eyes. The smile. </p><p>Fuck. </p><p>My eyes lock on a stranger's face sitting a few seats in front and to the right of me as he had turned around, seemingly looking for something or someone. My brain doesn't even try to process what the reason may be as it just indulges in the beauty seen before me. <em>Oh my god, he was beautiful.</em> It took me a few seconds to recognize he was new. I may not know everyone nor everything about those I do know, but I know enough people to know that a) he definitely did not attend this school prior to today and b) he was surveying the room, most likely from curiosity. </p><p>Before I could save myself, my eyes had refocused, only to see that he was smirking at me as he saw me captivated on him. I couldn't even hide it. My head was resting on my hand as my elbow propped it up, my lips smiling giddily and my eyes lost in a trance. <em>His trance.</em> I almost jumped out of my chair as my brain finally fucking processed what was happening, my face turning into a shock expression colored with red and my body shooting up. He laughed softly, his smile growing and I have to force myself to not get lost again. I break my gaze to prevent this from happening, staring at the now interesting tiled floor that appeared textured and vintage, but was really covered in dirt and scratches. The redness had not left my face, only growing as I felt his eyes still on me. </p><p>Finally, they pull away, leaving a small ache in me as I secretly wished they could stay on me for the entire day. The teacher had walked in, greeting us and giving us a few basic announcements. However, I didn't hear any of them until one in particular caught my attention.</p><p>"We also have a new student. He transferred here from Florida. I know starting a new school in the middle of the year is tough, so why don't you stand up and introduce yourself?" </p><p>Normally, I would think <em>"so.. we're in elementary school now?",</em> but I genuinely paid attention, desperately wanting to know more about this mystery man. </p><p>He got up and walked to the front of the class, which wasn't far from where he was sitting. He turned to the entire class, but I could swear he directed his attention towards me. </p><p>"Okay, well, hi! My name's Clay. I transferred here from Florida, as previously stated. I like the basic boy stuff: sports, video games, hanging out with friends, etc. Nothing much to me, just make sure to smile <span class="u">back</span> as we cross each other down the hall. I'm always down to make new friends and get to know people.", he started and ended with a smile. <em>Oh please, have mercy. </em></p><p>The teacher thanked him, inviting him to sit back down. As he walked to his chair, his eyes quickly met mine, then he <em>winked.</em> </p><p>
  <em>Holy. Fuckin-</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't know if you can tell, but I have a thing for smiles. I just imagine Dream having the most infectious smile of them all and it's driving me crazy!!! No pressure for a face reveal, but like, please? XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>